Currently, the systems and methods for measuring traffic volume and flow in cities are expensive and not homogenous. Consequently, the systems and methods of state of the art lack detail and extension. The known systems and methods go from traffic count bands to cameras, from interviewing people to use of the police to make an estimation. Most of the known systems and methods lack many features such as update processes, traffic patterns, profiling for individuals, and a same level of detail information for all the streets (not only where there is a “count band” or “Traffic Camera”). Other approaches use data from GPS car navigator providers or from mobile telephone carriers but they lack demographics due to privacy legal issues and are very biased dependent on market penetration.